Attraction
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 154. Attraction: "Right from the moment that some specific demigods met their eventual girlfriends, they felt an attraction." Tratie, Jasper, and Percabeth!


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 154: Attraction**

Right from the moment that some specific demigods met their eventual girlfriends, they felt an attraction.

* * *

Travis Stoll was a player. He became a flirt at around eight, and became a player when he was twelve. He would just date a girl for a bit, then dump her a few weeks later. That was the drill for him.

Nobody really did know why he became like that. He was pretty nice to girls (so that way he won't be punished as much when he played a prank on them), but it was an abrupt change. Only Travis knew why he changed. The change came from one oblivious Katie Gardener.

Katie caused the change in him. He started to flirt with other girls because he felt an attraction to her. He was kinda scared, since he have never felt this way before, so he tried to see if it would be the same with other girls. He didn't get good results, which relieved him.

Then he admitted to himself that he fell for Katie, and then he became a player. He wanted to try to spark jealousy in her, so he could know that she had feelings for him also. That ultimately failed though, but he dated to take his mind off of her because she didn't look like she would return his feelings.

Katie actually _did_ like him. She was just very good at hiding her emotions. She also felt an attraction to him, and she was scared. Then she learned that it was love, and she wanted to tell him. The thing that prevented that was because Travis became known as a player. She thought that he didn't want to be tied down.

They didn't think that the other person returned their feelings, so they tried to move on, but they didn't forget about the attraction that they felt when they first saw each other.

It was complicated, but they managed to confess to each other and start dating. They were happy, and they were grateful that they didn't forget that attraction between them.

* * *

Jason Grace didn't know who he was or where he was when he first woke up in Piper's lap, but he did know that he felt a strong attraction to the girl with choppy, brown hair and beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes.

It wasn't very hard to. After all, she was beautiful outside and on the inside too as he soon learned. He felt an attraction to her, and he didn't regret it because he didn't remember Reyna at that time.

Even when he remembered, he knew that he didn't feel the same attraction to Reyna as he did to Piper. That was the deciding factor, although his mind put up a great fight with his heart.

Piper felt an attraction to Jason even though it was Mist-induced memories. She felt it before she had actually met him. Then, she got to know him better, and the feeling intensified.

They didn't even bother to push away that attraction, and they had never felt happier than when they actually started dating.

* * *

Percy didn't really feel anything toward Annabeth until that dance at Westover Hall. He started thinking about it, and then he learned that he actually had an attraction to Annabeth since he met her. He just didn't acknowledge it until that fateful dance.

He doubted himself though. She was absolutely perfect. She had good looks, and she was obviously smarter than him. She just had this personality that easily drew Percy in, but he didn't have faith that he was enough for her. He was a 'Seaweed Brain', and not to mention that her mother hated him and his father. He didn't forget that attraction, but he knew that Annabeth deserved someone better.

Annabeth felt an attraction to Percy during the quest (definitely not when they first met. After all, she spoon-fed him some ambrosia to him and watched him drool in his sleep. Yeah, not the most attractive sight). She fought those feelings because of her past, Luke, and her mother. She tried, yet she knew that she had to take a leap and get through her past and her loyalty to her mother. She knew that her attraction to Luke was different than her attraction to Percy, which was obvious.

They weren't perfect, but they made it work.

* * *

Attractions are everywhere. It's finding one where risking everything doesn't matter is the hard part, but it's still out there.

**I don't have anything to type about this or anything in general. I'm just trying to stick to uniform.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
